Mitsuki
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Si ellos no eran mis padres… ¿quiénes eran entonces?


**Mitsuki**

Siempre veía como mis padres se transmitían amor, como se abrazaban, se decían cosas lindas y cuando hacían algo extraño; juntaban sus labios, creo que se llama beso.

Mamá siempre me peinaba, mientras papá me contaba historias. Mi historia favorita siempre ha sido, la del príncipe y la bestia; mamá siempre me decía que era la primera cosa bonita que había tenido en su vida y que yo, también era una de sus cosas bonitas.

Eso siempre me hacía sonreír.

Papá y mamá tienen cuernos, son muy bonitos. Los de mamá son rojos, y los de mi papá son azules. A veces cuando me carga papá o mamá, siempre toco sus cuernos y les digo lo hermosos que son; mamá a veces me da una sonrisa triste, papá sólo me sonríe.

Hay veces en las que miro mi reflejo, y siento que no me parezco nada a ellos. Mi cabello es de color rubio cenizo y mis ojos son verde oscuro; mi mamá tiene un lindo cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, papá tiene cabello negro y ojos azules, como el mar.

A veces me pregunto si ellos, realmente son mis padres. Una vez me contaron que antes de que yo naciera, hubo una gran guerra entre seres llamados Klaxosaurios y pilotos de robots llamados Franxx.

Mamá tenía sangre Klaxosaurio, al igual que papá. Ellos nunca sería monstruos para mí, ellos eran las personas que más amaba y las cuales, me criaron.

Siempre los abrazaba y les decía lo mucho que los amaba, ellos también me correspondían con la misma intensidad.

A veces visitaba a mis tíos Goro e Ichigo. Mis tíos se amaban mucho, puedo notar con tan sólo ver la manera en la que se sonríen y se miran. Mi tía Ichigo me dice que yo siempre seré su sobrino favorito, y mi tío Goro también me cuenta historias, como papá. A veces veía a mis tíos Zorome y Miku, los cuales siempre me hacían reír con sus peleas.

A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que mis papás y tíos tuvieron que pasar; había veces en las que el ambiente se tornaba melancólico, o que mis papás y tíos hablaban sobre unos tales Futoshi, Ikuno, Kokoro y Mitsuru. Cuando hablaban de ellos, casi siempre veía la tristeza, el dolor o la melancolía en sus ojos o expresiones.

No me gustaba verlos así.

Hubo un día, en el que fingí estar dormido, que mamá y papá se pusieron a hablar sobre decirme la verdad. Parecía que era difícil para mis padres, pero, yo no entendía el porqué.

Hasta que un día…

-Mitsu. – me llamó mi mamá, estaba muy seria, lo cual me alteró. Pareció que ella lo notó, por lo que me sonrió y me extendió los brazos.

Yo corrí y la abracé.

-Mitsu, tenemos que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

Mamá me sonrió, juntando su frente con la mía. Sonreí ante su gesto.

-No has hecho nada malo. Pero lo que te tenemos que decir, es importante. – me dijo, entrando conmigo en brazos a la casa. Papá lucía serio, pero cuando llegamos, nos sonrió a los dos.

Me senté en medio de ellos dos, mirando a cada uno, curioso. Papá revolvió mis cabellos, haciéndome reír.

Pero preguntándome, que era lo que pasaba para recibir más muestras de afecto de lo normal.

-Mitsuki, tenemos que decirte algo importante.

Miré con atención a lo que mi padre tenía que decir, lucía muy serio… y, ¿tenso?

Me desesperaba que estuvieran atrasando lo que tenían que decirme.

-Papá, mamá, ya díganmelo de una vez, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que tanto me ocultan?

Nunca había sentido un silencio tan incómodo en mi vida. Sentía que me costaba respirar, mi corazón latía de forma dolorosa, ¿pero por qué?

-Mitsuki, nosotros… nosotros, no somos tus verdaderos padres.

… ¿Qué?

Miré a mi mamá, esperando que dijese algo, algo que me dijese que lo que acababa de escuchar, no fuese verdad. Que lo que mi… papá había dicho, hubiese sido mentira; pero lo que recibí, fue dolor y tristeza en la mirada de mi… mamá.

 _ **Si ellos no eran mis padres… ¿quiénes eran entonces?**_

No pude evitar llorar. Por eso siempre me preguntaba el porque no me parecía en nada a mis padres físicamente, por eso a veces mis tíos me miraban con tristeza, por eso siempre me preguntaba si realmente eran mis padres, por eso… por eso… por eso yo…

Siempre sentía que algo no encajaba.

Mamá y papá tampoco pudieron contener sus lágrimas. No los culpaba, de hecho, no los culpo. Ellos no querían hacerme sufrir, ellos siempre me amaron, me cuidaron, y se preocuparon por mí.

Como si yo fuese realmente su propio hijo.

Sequé mis lágrimas como pude, mirándolos.

-Si ustedes no son mis padres, ¿quiénes eran?

 _ **¿Por qué me abandonaron?**_

Papá se secó las lágrimas, siendo el primero en pararse. Mamá también secó sus lágrimas, tomándome de la mano, siguiendo a mi papá; un poco lejos de casa, pero frente a un hermoso árbol de cerezo, ahí, yacía dos lápidas.

Solté de la mano a mi mamá, acercándome con un poco de temor a lo pudiera descubrir. Leer lo que decían, fue un fuerte golpe a mi corazón.

" _ **Código 556, Kokoro" "Código 326, Mitsuru"**_

Miré a mis padres, con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos. Volví a mirar a las lápidas, había algo más escrito.

" _ **Gran compañera, y valiente pistilo. Quien dio su vida para salvarnos, en paz descanse."**_

" _ **Fuerte y valiente estambre, quien, por nada del mundo, se dio por vencido. Que en paz descanse."**_

Volví a mirar a quienes me criaron.

-Mis padres… ellos…

-Fueron grandes compañeros, fueron buenos amigos, y grandes guerreros. Ellos te amaron mucho, Mitsuki.

-Tus padres están orgullosos de ti.

Nunca los habré conocido, pero de algo estoy seguro, yo también estoy orgullosos de ellos. Sonreí, secando mis lágrimas; corrí y abracé las piernas de mis papás.

-No me importa si ellos fueron mis padres, ustedes también son y, siempre serán mis padres.

Siempre. Siempre. Por siempre.

Ellos se agacharon y también me abrazaron. Me sentí más ligero, como si siempre hubiera estado cargando con algo. Ahora, soy libre de esa carga.

-Los amo, por favor, no me dejen nunca.

-Nosotros también te amamos, Mitsu. Nunca te dejaremos.

No importa si Zero Two y Hiro, no son mis padres. Yo los amo y para mí, siempre serán mis padres. Siempre.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es el archivo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Y es ahora, uno de mis favoritos. Me encantó escribir sobre esto, y pues, le puse cariño.

Por cierto, nunca me pidan escribir sobre MitsuKoro, porque no me gusta la pareja. Yo sólo escribí esto, porque de cierta forma, es parte del canon. Y siempre quise escribir sobre lo que probablemente pasaría.


End file.
